Girls like Garnets too
by Jerrend
Summary: This is a story of Garnet Rose as he is accepted two years early into Beacon Academy for Huntsman and Huntresses. He comes to learn how to become a Huntsman but soon finds love with two females with adorable ears? This is a Male!Ruby fic. Ruby x Blake x Velvet! I do not own the cover art!


**Hey guys this is going to be my take on a male Ruby fic. There is going to be a few changes and Ruby will most likely seem OOC since I'm making her a boy but I will try my best to keep things similar. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

Its deep into the night in the city of Vale, and we find our protagonist viewing a weapons magazine in a small dust shop. This isn't any ordinary dust shop, this is the quite famous "From Dust till Dawn" shop. The only shop open 24/7 for all your dusty needs.

While our protagonist is viewing his weekly need of his favorite weapons magazine, we see five similarly dressed men and one man with a bowler hat walk into the shop. Surprisingly the one wearing the bowler hat is none other than the greatest thief in Vale, Roman Torchwick.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked the old elderly clerk behind the counter. While asking the question of the other men pulled out a gun and pointed it at the shop keep.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The shopkeep yelled while opening his cash register in fright. Roman walked up to the counter with a smirk on his face "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money."

Roman Torchwick turned to his five henchmen "Grab all the dust." The henchmen don't wait around for anymore orders and get to work going around the shop and getting as much dust as they could.

One of them went to the containers on the wall and started pouring the dust from the tubes into their own containers that can be easily transported. While one of the other henchmen opened up all the cases and started grabbing the dust in their crystal like form.

Two of the other henchmen were watching the front of the store while they were looking out for any "unwanted" visitors that could arrive. Roman looked at the henchmen to his right that wasn't doing much and told him "Check the store and make sure no one else is here." As he leaned against the counter and twirled his cane.

The last henchmen listened to his orders and took to the right of the store and found a kid looking at the magazine rack. The kid was dressed in a black leather coat with a red hood attached and over his head. He was wearing a black shirt with black combat jeans that tucked into red combat boots. The kid also appeared to have two swords strapped to his back in a X like fashion.

Approaching the teenager the henchmen warned them while pointing his sword to their back "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em". Getting no response the henchmen was getting upset and went and tugged the kid on the shoulder "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?".

The kid turned around pulling down his hood and now showing the henchmen his facial features. He had shaggy black hair with dark crimson red tips that highlighted his pale complexion but the part that stood out the most was his vibrant silver eyes.

The henchmen inwardly face palmed seeing the headphones on the kid's head and motioned with his sword for the kid to take off the headphones. The kid slowly takes of his headphones "Yes?".

The henchmen is frustrated at this point "I said, put your hands in the air, now!". The kid looked a little surprised at this point "Are you… robbing me?". The henchmen yells in exasperation "Yes!". The kid with a small smirk "Ohhhhh".

While the interaction between the henchmen and the kid is happening Roman is inspecting some of the higher grade dust crystals till he hears. "Hey!" and "Hyah!" and he turns to see one of his henchmen fly past him.

Roman turns to one of his other henchmen and waves for him to go handle it. The henchmen nods and heads over to where the other one flew from. Roman hears his other henchmen yell "Freeze!" before he hears glass shatter and sees his henchmen get tackled by a gust of red petals.

Going outside to the shop Roman sees his henchmen down on the ground knocked out with a kid's black boot holding his face down.

The kid turns and you can see him wielding his two-pure black ninjato swords with the blade being black with a red outline. The hilt is red with the hand guards being what appears to be roses.

"Okay…" waving at his henchmen "Get Him!" Roman yelled.

The First henchmen charges forward and rushes the kid with his axe held high and aimed for his head. As he was about to strike the kid disappeared and there were only rose petals in his place. The next thing the henchmen knows is the pain at the base of his skull from the kid hitting him with the hilt of his sword knocking him out.

The last two henchmen dash forwards with each holding a sword but before they could take two steps they were slashed down with their aura gone and a deep cut on their chests. As they fall we see the kid kneeling just pass them with his arms crossed and his swords in a backhand hold.

"Just leaves you now boss man." The kid says with a smirk as he swings his swords to get rid of the excess blood from the henchmen.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said as he fixed his hat and stared back at the kid. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." Roman pulls up his cane as it transforms into what appears to be a gun.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman shoots a blast of fire towards the kid.

The kid swiped his sword up and splits the fire shot in half to see that Roman has disappeared. Lookin around frantically the kid finds Roman climbing a ladder up to a roof top of a tall building. He looks to the shopkeep and asks if he's okay before charging off after the criminal.

The kid uses his semblance to rush up to the roof as he sees Roman running towards a brand new looking bullhead. "Hey, Stop!" The kid yells as Roman runs up into the bullhead. "End of the line, Red." Roman says as he throws a crystal of red dust at the kid's feet and shoots it to make a big explosion.

Roman smirked in victory before seeing the smoke clear and seeing the kid perfectly fine from the explosion as theirs a purple barrier surrounding him, and a beautiful blonde woman with green eyes and heavy curves wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt that go into black leggings with black heels, and she is holding a riding crop?

The blonde woman launches purple projectiles at the bullhead with great accuracy and shakes the bullhead in the air. Roman tumbles but stays on the bullhead as he runs to the front "We got a Huntress!" Roman takes the position of pilot as a woman heads towards the back and launches an amazing amount of fire at the huntress.

Only to be blocked by another purple barrier held up by the strong blonde huntress. The kid not wanting to sit around transforms his two swords into a bow by connecting the hilts together and starts firing what appears to be aura arrows at the lady in red shooting fire. He connects one shot in the shoulder before the bullhead flys away.

After the bullhead is out of site the kid transforms his swords back and sheathes him he thanks the huntress and asks. "You're a huntress?! Can I get your autograph?!" The woman looks very displeased with the question and glares at the kid.

"Oh, I'm in trouble, aren't I?" The huntress grabs him by the ear and drags him off to the nearest police station.

 **Time skip one hour**

We see our male protagonist in what appears to be a interrogation room that is used by police. He sits at the interrogation table while the blonde huntress scolds him.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young man. You put yourself and others in great danger." The huntress lets the young kid have it as she seems very displeased with his actions.

"But miss they started it! It was only self defense!" The kid tries to argue back. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." the kid sighs in relief as he relaxes in the chair." ...And a slap on the wrist." As the huntress slaps his hand with her riding crop. The kid only glares at the huntress while rubbing his hand as she continues. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

The kid eases his glare as he sees the door to the interrogation room open up to reveal an older looking man that is tall and lean with gray hair and glasses wearing a black suit with a green scarf. He was also holding a cane in his armpit along with a cup of milk in that hand and a plate of cookies.

The man smiles and sits down as he sets the plate of cookies and glass of milk in front of the kid, he looks at the kid before him and states. "Garnet Rose. You have silver eyes." The man leans forward and folds hid hands to the now named protagonist Garnet.

"Oh umm" Garnet shy's away not understanding how to respond to such a statement. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" The older man plays a video of Garnet fighting the henchmen showing off his skill with his blades.

"Si-gnal academy" Garnet says with a slight stutter. "They taught you how to fight with such skill dual wielding dangerous blades." The man asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well one teacher in particular." Garnet states gaining a little bit of confidence talking about one of the things he loves to do most. Enough confidence to devour all the cookies in front of him.

"I don't see many dual wielders come out of signal academy with much skill ." He states as he narrows his eyes.

"Oh *mouth full of food gibberish" Garnet gulps down what he had in his mouth. "Sorry hehe. But my Uncle Qrow taught me how to fight since my dad trained my older sister. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all Kyah Wah Pow!" Garnet says as he karate chops the air.

"So, I've noticed." The man chuckles as he leans back forward towards Garnet. "So, put of all the professions in this world why be a hunter Mr. Rose?" He pushes his glasses back more towards his face and continues. "Why fight monsters when you can live a life inside the safety of the walls?" The man asks with a raised brow.

"Well its just what my family is, my mom was a huntress before she passed and my father and uncle were both hunters as well and they always taught us to do whats right. Me and My sister want to follow in their footsteps. She is going to be applying to beacon this year and I only got two more years at Signal before I apply too. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to become a hunter so I can help people who are in need. I mean the police are alright but being a hunter is where all the action is! You get to explore the world and see things outside the walls you wouldn't see as a police man." Garnet says as he as a excited smile on his face.

The man and the huntress both study and listen carefully to response Garnet gives them. The man then asks. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Garnet states without hesitating. Ozpin chuckles "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Garnet chuckles back. "Do you want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks with a serious stare. "More than anything Professor."

Ozpin looks over at the huntress and she shakes her head and holds out her hand stating its his decision. "Well okay, Welcome to Beacon Mr. Rose."

 **Well I hope I did the first episode justice. This is kind of a rocky start and I wanted to try dipping my hands into the RWBY universe so this chapter might be smaller then future chapter so please let me know what you think and I know theres not much but feedback is appreciated nonetheless. Hope to see you next time!**


End file.
